


A helping hand

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: You are against helping the Winchesters and Gabriel is for it. Lucifer wants you to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



a helping hand

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Reader/Gabriel

 

Rated: Mature

 

Gabriel and you were in a relationship. He is bossy and pisses you off all the time. You are a reaper. He is an archangel. You do not see eye to eye with him half the time. 

 

He is helping the Winchesters . You feel that is wrong and as higher creatures you should not interfere in these matters. Gabriel kisses you and laughs then says. "Honey my father would want me to do this." 

 

You have your doubts about that though and are mad when he snaps out to help the boys. You are mad because your boss disappeared because of the boys. You blame them for Death's death and are mad they mess up the natural order of things. 

 

You are waiting for Gabriel to come back. You have just finished a long shift reaping. You hear some clear their throat behind you. You turn hoping to see Gabriel. Instead you find Lucifer. 

 

"What do you want Lucifer?" You ask washing your hands so you can cook dinner. 

 

"Why that is no way to welcome me. I will probably be your brother in law soon and you welcome me that way." Lucifer says and he steps closer. 

 

You shake you head. "Like I said what do you want?" You ask. You know Lucifer is like that. 

 

"I want you to help me and convince my brother that he needs to stop helping the boys." Lucifer said 

 

"Look I have tried. Your brother is pigheaded. I can not talk him into anything." You say 

 

Lucifer came even closer. "You must or I will have to kill him for good this time. I know how you know. I know how I can die. Not much can kill us archangels. " Lucifer said . He touched your shoulder. You shivered. 

 

"i can not help you." You said 

 

"You can and you will or I will kill you instead. That I can do." Lucifer said looking into your eyes. 

 

Then you agreed "Ok Lucifer just do not kill Gabriel. I do not care about myself just do not kill him." You said but you had an odd feeling that you two were not alone in the room. 

 

"So you will help me ? " he said 

 

You said "Yes I will help you now leave" 

 

He then kissed you to seal the deal and you pulled away and slapped him but not before you heard a weird sound. You looked over to find Gabriel watching you. 

 

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriel asked 

 

"Oh we are just sealing a deal " Lucifer said " Right gorgeous?" 

 

You stammered you could never lie to Gabriel and started to cry and then you felt yourself blackout. You fainted.

 

You came to and Gabriel was holding you. 

 

He looked mad though, Actually furious was the word. "What did you agree to?" He asked you. "And why was he kissing you? " Gabriel asked then he looked at his brother. 

 

"I , I, agreed to help him. " You said biting you lip. You had to not tell him of the threat that Lucifer gave you. 

 

"Why would you do that?" Gabriel asked you. 

 

"Because she hates humans too. We are better than them. We can be so much together. She is a reaper. You and I are archangels. We are so much more than human." Lucifer said

 

"We talked about this. I told you how I felt. I do not think I can be with someone who would go against me on something so important." Gabriel said 

 

"What are you trying to say? " You asked and started to cry. 

 

"I can no longer be with you " He said 

 

You looked at Lucifer and then at Gabriel. "Fine I will not help either of you." You said . You had a feeling that Lucifer had set you up. No matter what you would have said it would not have mattered. You then left by snapping out. You were mad anyway. You kept trying to tell yourself that you never loved anyone. What were you thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

You were still in love with Gabriel. You just was not willing to admit it. When you got back into the swing of things without him. It was hard. All you thought of was him. Now you were starting to just live for your work. 

 

*************************************************************

Gabriel had to admit he missed you. When you left Lucifer just laughed at Gabe and disappeared. 

 

Gabriel was left missing you but he was still mad at you. All you did was fight he told himself.

 

Sammy and Dean were not helping either. They were telling him how stupid he was for letting Lucifer and them come between you two. You did not know but Dean and Sam liked you. Even though you were not their biggest fan. 

 

Even Castiel told his Gabriel how stupid he was for listening to Luci. 

 

"Brother I think you need to get her back. Maybe woo and seduce her." Castiel said "Maybe do the pizza man routine on her." 

 

Gabriel laughed but it was a good idea he thought. 

 

*********************************************************

 

You just got home from Reaping. It had been a long day. You poured yourself a drink. Then went into your bathroom and turned on the bath. You were taking a bubble bath. You brought the wine in and lay down in the hot soapy water. 

 

You had just drank your second glass. When you noticed the lights dim and some corny ass porno music turn on. Yeah maybe you were missing Gabriel alittle too much. 

 

Then your candles all light . He cleared his throat. "Mon cherie" He said you turned around and saw he had only his red boxers and a big smile on his face. Then he snapped his fingers and all around the room were flowers. 

 

You smiled and shook your head. "Overdoing it a little bit huh?" You said 

 

He smiled then raised his eyebrow like he always does. "Oh sweetie I am not done yet. I am going to make you feel so good . You will beg me for release." He said then he got into your bath behind you. You noticed he must have took off his boxers. He reached around you and got your lufa. 

 

He then soaped it up and washed your back. He washed you all over slowly. His hands wandered slowly up your thigh rubbing you until you opened your legs. He then turned you around to him. Then he took your face in his hands and kissed your lips softly. Then as you kissed back he got more passionate. His tongue going deeper into your mouth. He moved you on top of him. However he did not slide into you. He put his massive member to the side of you. You tried to maneuver him in and he was not having it. 

 

He finally stopped kissing you and said "Behave don't you think I want to take you now woman but I also want to cherish you and make up for when we were not together. " 

You just smiled a wicked smile. He looked at you like he was going to cave then he kissed you again. This time when he did he ran his fingers in you. His finger stroked you until you moaned his name and bite his shoulder begging him to take you. 

He slid you on him and moved slowly then faster and faster as you both moaned you pleasure. You both seemed to get to your delicious release at the same time and then he held you. He did not slide out though. 

 

Then he snapped his fingers all the candles blew out and then you were dry in his bed with a very sexy red frilly number on. He came into the room with a lollipop in his mouth. 

You motioned with you index finger for him to lay down beside you. He had other plans and slowly made his way towards you. He kissed up you until he got to your honey pot. Then he snapped his fingers and your panies disappeared. He licked your outer folds and then he dove his tongue into you. His fingers worked themselves into you as he licked and sucked your clit . You begged him to mount you but he shook his head and kept his assault on your womanhood. You felt weak from screaming his name and you lost consciousness after he told you to close your eyes. You felt a wave of euphoria so pleasurable you could not speak and you fainted. You woke up to him entering you. Then he smiled and said. "My darling I just shared my grace with you. I am yours as long as you will have me." Gabriel said. 

 

You started crying you were so happy. You made love to him the rest of the night. 

In the morning you awoke to him playing his guitar and serenading you. You laughed as you went to him. "Sweetie you already have me you do not need to keep this up." You said 

 

"As long as I am living I will keep romancing you. Plus I have a question for you." He said getting down on his knee. He pulled out a ring and You cried "Yes of course yes" 

 

As you kissed him he whispered in your ear "You know Sam and Dean and Castiel told me to do this. So maybe we could help them if that is ok." Gabriel asked pleading. 

 

"I do not care who we help or why . I just want to stay with you. Lucifer is on his own. " You said kissing him .


End file.
